bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Tier Harribel/Image Gallery
Harribel Anime Pics Halibelespada.jpg|Tier Harribel, 3rd Espada. 232Ichigo hosts.png|Ichigo hosts the Arrancar Encyclopedia with Starrk, Baraggan, and Harribel as guests. Previous Form Harribel face (anime only).png|Harribel before join Aizen's Arrancar army. Harribel Hollow Form ep284.png|Tier Harribel's previous form. Harribel Hollow Lorde Form 2.png|Harribel's previous form. Harribel kills Adjuchas Hollow.png|Harribel kills an Adjuchas-class Hollow Harribel first meets Apache.png|Harribel first meets Apacci. Harribel introduces Apache to SunSun, MilaRose.png|Harribel introduces Apacci to Sung-Sun, Mila Rose. Harribel, SunSun, MilaRose.png|Harribel and her Fracción. Harribel and fraccion.png|Harribel with her Fracción prior to joining Aizen. Harribel Vs Hammerhead Arrancar.png|Harribel versus the Hammerhead Arrancar. Harribel fends off Arrancar.png|Harribel fends off Arrancar. Aizen saves Harribel.png|Sōsuke Aizen saves Tier Harribel from an Arrancar. Previous Form Harribel + Aizen (anime only).png|Harribel in her previous form, meeting Aizen for the first time. Harribel Fracion Watching Fight.jpg|Harribel and her Fracción watching Ichigo Kurosaki and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's battle. Tia Hallibel.jpg|Harribel watches the fight between Grimmjow and Ichigo. Harribelssword.png|Harribel draws her Zanpakutō. Hitsugayavshalibel.jpg|Harribel faces off against Tōshirō Hitsugaya. Hitsugayavsharribel.jpg|Harribel vs. Hitsugaya Hitsugaya & Harribel - Sword Battle.jpg|Harribel vs. Hitsugaya Halibelanime.png|Tier Harribel Harribe Spiritual Power.jpg|Harribel's spiritual power. Bleach - 226 - Large 17.jpg|Harribel reveals her rank as the 3rd Espada. Harribel Attacks Bankai Hitsugaya.jpg|Harribel attacks Hitsugaya. Harribel.png|Harribel. HarribelMugshot.jpg|Harribel's mask remnants. Tia Harribel Profile (open jacket).png|Tier Harribel. Tia Harribel Mugshot (open jacket).png|Tier Harribel. Harribel released2.jpg|Harribel's released form. La Gota (anime).png|Harribel firing a La Gota. Cascada (Anime).png|Harribel fires a Cascada at Hitsugaya. Harribel Cero (anime).png|Harribel fires her Cero. Harribel frozen.jpg|Harribel frozen by Hitsugaya's Hyōten Hyakkasō technique. Halibel Resurreccion Tiburon.png|Harribel's release form in Gin Ichimaru's Arrancar Encyclopedia omake segment. HarribelFree.jpg|Harribel is freed from Hitsugaya's ice pillar. Harribelcloseupshot.jpg|Tier Harribel in Resurrección form. Harribel profile image 1.jpg|Tier Harribel in Resurrección form. Harribel profile image 2.jpg|Tier Harribel in Resurrección form. Harribel profile image 3.jpg|Tier Harribel in Resurrección form. Harribel profile image 4.jpg|Tier Harribel in Resurrección form. Harribel released2.jpg|Tier Harribel in Resurrección form. Harribel Tiburon Ep 275.jpg|Tier Harribel in Resurrección form. Ep280HarribelBlocksLisaElbow.png|Harribel blocking Lisa's elbow. Ep279LisaParriesHarribel.png|Harribel being counter attacked by Lisa Ep282HarribelAgainstThree.png|Hitsugaya, Lisa & Hiyori fight Harribel. 283Aizen slashes.png|Aizen attacks Harribel. Tōshirō Hitsugaya facing off against Tia Harribel.jpg|Tōshirō Hitsugaya facing off against Tia Harribel Bleach Vol. 54 Cover.png|Harribel on the cover of DVD volume 54. Harribel Manga Pics C358 cover.png|Harribel on the cover of Chapter 358. Bleach cover 42.jpg|Harribel on the cover of Volume 42. Halibel's Zanpakuto.jpg Proyectil Azul.JPG|Harribel firing her Ola Azul. Halibel Revealed.jpg|Harribel reveals her rank as the 3rd Espada. Harribelmask.jpg|Difference between manga and anime. Halibel_releases.jpg|Harribel releases Tiburon Tiburonhalibel.png|Tier Harribel in Resurrección form. Halibeltiburon.png|Harribel in her released state. Halibel Released 3.jpg|Harribel in her released state. Lagota.png|Harribel firing a La Gota. HarribelFrozen1.jpg|Harribel frozen by Hitsugaya's Hyōten Hyakkasō technique. Harribel's escape.jpg|Harribel is freed from Hitsugaya's ice by Wonderweiss Margela. Aizen slashes Harribel.jpg|Aizen cuts down Harribel. Chapter 485 Harribel captured.jpg|Harribel is held captive by the Wandenreich. Harribel Video Clips OlaAzul.gif|Harribel firing her Ola Azul. Tia Harribel Cero.gif|Harribel's Cero. LaGota.gif|La Gota Cascada1.gif|Cascada Trident.gif|Trident Hirviendo1.gif|Hirviendo Harribel Video Game Pics Harribel (Heat the Soul 6).jpg|Harribel in Bleach: Heat the Soul 6. Harribel, Baraggan, and Starrk (Versus Crusade).jpg|Harribel, Baraggan, and Starrk invade the fake Karakura Town. Category:Images